User blog:NanoLancensis/Nano's art nest
Given that Mongoose has a blog post dedicated to his own art, I don't see why not. All art showcased is Land Before Time themed. Please don't repost or redistribute any art here - edited or not - Normal art NLanc LBT dakotaraptor.png|''Dakotaraptor'' (somewhere in 2017) NLanc Deinocheirus.png|''Deinocheirus'' (8/11/17) NLanc Dilophosaurus spraying velociraptor.png|JP-style Dilophosaurus and a pre-art shift Velociraptor (8/21/17) My interpretation of an LBT acrocanthosaur.png|''Acrocanthosaurus'' (9/30/17) NLanc Juvenile crownhead.png|First movie-era crownhead juvenile (11/23/17) NLanc concavenator kulinda.png|''Concavenator'' and Kulindadromeus (1/6/18) NLanc Chomper.png|Chomper (1/9/18) NLanc Guido blind.png|Guido, drawn without any references (even ignoring that, liberties were taken with the design) (7/25/18) Roleplay-based NLanc Mumy baby.png|Mumy, a character from the "An Ichthyostega's Life" roleplay (6/3/17) NLanc adoleschompbust.png|Bust of a hypothetical adolescent Chomper, before reaching the same age as the tyrannosaurs in VIII and X'' (3/25/19) NLanc Woosh LoaS.png|Woosh, a ''Rahonavis from 'Life of a Sharptooth' (5/20/19) NLanc Jess LoaS.png|Jessica, a Spinosaurus from 'Life of a Sharptooth' - feat. a sketch on the side (8/4/19) NLanc Kolin.png|Kolin, the main antagonist of a collaborative roleplay between Nate56mate and I (8/5/19) - I strongly dislike how "Emperor Kolin" came out NLanc JaredIsabelle LoaS 4wiki.png|Jared (l.) and Isabelle (r.), two Apatosaurus sauropodlets from 'Life of a Sharptooth' (9/7/19) NLanc PRP Peenut.png|Peenut, a major character from a series of roleplays - based off of a rendition of the character made in a WWE game by User:Hypnobrai (5/18/19) Art for cancelled project Scarface and Cephalus for wiki.png|Bigbiter and crownhead antagonists for a cancelled project (11/22/17) NLanc Pa Patriarch.png|A fastbiter antagonist from the cancelled project (5/17/17) Really old art NLanc March2015 raptor.png|''Velociraptor'' from III (Late March/early April 2015, I think this is my oldest digital TLBT art) NLanc old Yi.png|''Yi qi'' (May 2015) TF2LBT.png|Gag art tied to mid-2015 wiki drama (9/13/15) Gag art NLanc gag XX.png|Fake movie cover art, illustrating a worst case scenario for a Land Before Time sequel NLanc LittlefootVSRhett.png|A scene from 'Life of a Sharptooth' gets derailed (4/30/19) Misc art TLJ abomination.png|An attempt to reconstruct the skeletons of some mushy theropods from the TV series (8/11/17) Chomper parent redesign.png|Hypothetical post-art shift Mama/Papa Sharptooth (8/18/2017) NLanc unrbiggob.png|An illustration of a wiki in-joke (2/18/19) Animations NLanc Ichy Vs Dil v2.gif|Dil's had enough of Ichy bossing her around... (5/26/19) Not technically art, just edits of screencaps and concept art Rhett is a littlefoot recolor.png|Rhett recolored to have Littlefoot's colors, to illustrate a point of him being a Littlefoot recolor (and, thusly, an Apatosaurus as opposed to a Rhoetosaurus) Thud with III raptor colors.png|Thud, with the colors of a III raptor Red claw and cronies replaced by the dreaded sharptooth and a pair of iii raptors.png|Red Claw and his goons recolored to be the pre-art shift versions of their respective species Red claw with green spook eyes.jpg|Red Claw with glowing green eyes, made for Hypnobrai in October 2017 Spooky baryonyx.png|Ghosts of the Baryonyx from XIII encroach upon Berry Valley, made for Hypnobrai in October 2017 Plates emerges from the sea as a ghost.png|The Giganotosaurus from V'' emerges from ocean as a ghost, made for Hypnobrai in October 2017 Tlbt fk.png|A product of me being frustrated about some ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom stuff shortly after the first trailer Fully matured tyrannosaur in X.png|''X'' T. rex, recolored to look like a tyrannosaur from before the art shift Sharptooth Mom VII colors.png|Sharptooth Mom with VII colors VII raptors TV series colors.png|''VII'' raptors with TV series colors III raptor with XI colors.png|''III'' raptor with XI colors Green littlefoot.png|Littlefoot, but green Recoloring fight tooth.png|An attempt to determine which X'' rex's colors best suit the red-bathed tyrannosaur in the opening narration Papa smash.png|A terrible idea The.png|7 Coloredfirstmovieraptor.png|Something that resulted in a shakeup of what is and isn't considered ''Velociraptor in the context of TLBT Category:Blog posts